This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of American black walnut tree (Juglans nigra L.).
In 1976, I planted a variety of seedlings that I obtained from the Missouri State Nursery in Licking along with some additional seedlings I had in a plantation in Cedar County, Miss. The seedlings I obtained from the Missouri State Nursery were approximately one year old and were labeled as "super seedlings" or "nursery run" . As the trees developed and began to bear fruit, I recognized that the parent tree of this invention had improved characteristics. My interest and experience with American black walnut trees led me to realize that this tree was a unique and distinct development.